


One to Go

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-03
Updated: 2001-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "So, this guy says to me, 'Hey, Danny, did you hear about Toby Ziegler decking some guy from State?"





	One to Go

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: A little "Galileo," a little "Lame Duck," mix and bring to boil.  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Author's Note: Stacy's going to get tired of taking the blame, but hey, if the shoe fits...

Summary: "So, this guy says to me, 'Hey, Danny did you hear about Toby Ziegler decking some guy from State?'" (Sequel to "One Down...")

...One To Go (1/1)

"How's your hand this morning?" CJ asked, gently lifting Toby's right hand for inspection. "I never thought of you as a puncher."

"That's because I'm not one," Toby said. He set his coffee mug on CJ's desk next to the goldfish bowl. His gaze lingered on the goldfish until CJ spoke again.

"A lover not a fighter?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose as he looked at her. "Exactly." He smiled.

"So why did you do it?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Come on. You can do better than that."

"I didn't appreciate what he said to you at the Kennedy Center. You know I never would have hung up on you if I'd known he was going to bait you like that."

"I know," she assured him.

"I appreciated even less that he went to the President. He needed decking."

"Yes, Darling, he did." She checked to make sure her office door was closed and then lightly kissed his injured knuckles. "However, I should have been the one to deck him. And it certainly shouldn't have been at the French Ambassador's 60th birthday party." She laughed. "Although the ride back with Leo was almost worth it."

"Not quite."

"You'll be lucky if he doesn't slap you with assault charges. You know you're going to have to send him a letter of apology."

"Sam's already writing the letter."

"Sam?"

"I'm sure as hell not spending time apologizing. Sam will write it. I'll sign it." He paused while she glared at him. "I promise. I'll sign it. As for assault charges, I bet I can get a Presidential Pardon."

"You think so?"

"Yes. We've got five minutes until staff. What can we do for five minutes?" He leaned back against the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Hmmmm..."

The door burst open and they couldn't separate in time. "So, this guy says to me, 'Hey, Danny, did you hear about Toby Ziegler decking some guy from State?' And I say...oh my God!"

"This just keeps getting better and better," Toby said, relinquishing his hold on CJ.

"In front of my fish?" Danny demanded.

"Toby, I think you'd better go," CJ said.

"I'm out of here. Staff in three minutes. I'm sure you won't want to miss it." He escaped, closing the door behind him.

Danny's mouth was still hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Danny."

He snapped it shut. "We're a conflict of interest, but this is okay?"

"At least Toby and I are on the same side," she said.

"How long?"

"Quite a while, actually. And once you turned down the editor's job, it got more intense."

"CJ, I..." He didn't complete his thought.

"You what, Danny? You thought you could give me a goldfish and everything else wouldn't matter? Well, it does, Danny. It matters a great deal."

"CJ are you in love with Toby?"

"Who's asking?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Is it Danny, the reporter? Or is it Danny, the guy I hope is still my friend?"

"No notebook here."

She thought a moment. "I honestly don't know. I think so," she said carefully.

He looked at her. "You know, I sat on the 'great in bed' thing. I don't think I can sit on Toby punching out some guy from State."

She sighed. "You won't be alone."

"CJ, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Actually, I wanted you to be happy with me, but I guess..."

"I'm not about ultimatums, Danny. I didn't want to tell you it was the job or me."

"But it was," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said quietly.

"I would have liked a shot, CJ." He opened the door and found Toby leaning on Carol's desk. "But now I think it'd be too late anyway." He looked around and quietly said to Toby, "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," Toby said.

"'Cuz I'd hate to have to fight you. I hear you have a hell of a right hook." Danny walked off.

Toby just shook his head and stared at his shoes. "Coming to staff?" he asked.

"In a minute. Go ahead. Tell them I'm on my way."

"Yeah, sure. Send me in there alone," he muttered as he walked off.

CJ sat in her chair and pulled her goldfish bowl closer. "Well, Gail, I don't think you're going to be seeing as much of Danny. But I think it went pretty well, don't you? At least I didn't punch him in the nose." She dropped in some fish food. "I've got to get to staff. Any words of wisdom?" She stared at the fish a moment. "Got it. Keep my mouth shut."

-END-

  



End file.
